


Light Reading

by alexdanvxrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdanvxrs/pseuds/alexdanvxrs
Summary: Alex Danvers is a complete and total badass, who is always prepared.Until Maggie Sawyer swings into her life with a crime scene and shit-eating grin.Then? Alex Danvers is only a complete and total baby gay mess, who isn't even in the same galaxy as the word "prepared."So, she does the most logical thing – starts researching.





	

Alex Danvers was almost never unprepared.

If something was happening, she was guaranteed to engulf any information on the topic at hand. She had to be prepared for any possible situation that could affect Kara, or Eliza, or J’onn.

When she was a kid, prior to the adoption of her sister, Alex would read and read and read. For hours. She’d forget to eat sometimes, and her father would scold her for her forgetfulness while simultaneously praising his brainy daughter for her eagerness and hunger for knowledge. She loved the feeling of information filling her brain like water in a glass, to the point that the only thing keeping it from spilling over was its cohesive property.

When Kara Zor-El came crashing into her world — literally —Alex knew her preparations weren’t just for herself and her pleasure now. She had to step up, to be able to prepare Kara for anything that might come her way too.

The last time she was as unprepared as now, her father disappeared and was presumed dead. At 15 years old, she had lost her rock who always reminded her to eat, to push herself better, but to be herself and have fun too. Jeremiah Danvers understood the pressure his dear Alexandra felt on her shoulders, the weight of two worlds was far too much for someone to carry. Eliza was more blind to it, if Kara could handle the loss of her entire life and planet, she knew Alex could handle protecting her sibling.

Alex was able to fight through the depression of losing her father. She was able to survive the seemingly escalating level of expectations her mother held for her. She was able to prepare Kara to fight everything from unknown aliens, to disastrous military-grade robots, to her own emotional battles from losing her entire world. Alex always knew Kara was stronger than her cousin Clark in a way, simply because she knew exactly what she was missing out on. She grew up on Krypton for 12 years before its destruction, she knew what the culture was like and what life there offered her. Clark? He was more human than Kryptonian, aside from his powers.

The one thing Alex Danvers was never prepared for though, was a certain detective wrecking her way into Alex’s life, super gluing herself into Alex’s chest all while staring up at her with the world’s biggest shit-eating grin.

“See you around, Danvers,” Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division detective broke down the iron gate Alex had build in her chest with four simple words.

As they began to work together more, first going after the now non-threatening Daxamite Mon-El whom Alex mentally referred to as Mon-Ew, to the pipe-swinging knock-out of Scorcher, and the discovery of National City’s own underground fight club, Alex felt her heart fighting its cage like never before.

When she dated men, she found them attractive, but wasn’t entirely into the attraction itself. She disliked basic intimacy, but went through the motions for their sake. She figured it was something she wasn’t entirely made for, that some people just aren’t into that, and she didn’t need to (nor had she ever really felt) the butterflies while all her friends were gushing about theirs.

And then, Maggie Sawyer strolls into Alex’s lane. And Alex’s car does a three hundred and sixty degree spin, flips over a few dozen times, and causes a four-lane pile up.

Because now? Now, she has butterflies by simply being around Maggie Sawyer.  
That’s how Ms. Alex-I-Have-To-Prepare-Myself-For-Everything-Danvers ends up in a bookstore, searching for LGBT Help books with a rosy tint on her cheeks. Maggie fucking Sawyer.

“C’mon Danvers, its a book. I can do this. I fight aliens and monsters that are nightmare worthy, I protect National City on a daily basis from more dangerous threats than the rest of the planet has faced in history. I can figure this out.”

And suddenly, her entire life makes sense. She thinks, and thinks, and thinks.

Oh my god. _Vicky Donahue_. First real gay crush.

She understands why she loved Princess Leia so much growing up, and it wasn’t just because of how badass she was.

Why her 13 year old self — stereotypically — loved and wore so much flannel.

And her entire world?

Destroyed. Wrecked. Consumed in hellfire. Eradicated from everything she previously knew about herself. A complete and utter mess. All thanks to Maggie Sawyer from Blue Springs, Nebraska.

Alex's cheeks glowed lightly red, sifting through the shelves for a book she found online about coming to terms with your sexuality. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable so to speak, but she just didn't know, which is exactly why she needed the damn thing anyways.

Five minutes later, she found the title she was looking for, the cover painted pastel rainbows.

15 minutes later, she found the courage to actually put it on the counter and check out. 

Two hours later, curled up on her couch, nearly halfway done with it, she decided to call Kara.

"Hey, no, nothing's wrong, Kara. Um, yeah, actually, can we talk? How about I meet you over by that park with the river near it? Where all the benches line the pathway? Yeah! That one. 20 minutes? Okay, great. Love you too, Kara. See you then."


End file.
